


Karasuno Love Medley

by killuazcldyck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ennoshita Appreciation Fic, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gen, Karaoke, Songfic, TanaNoya is so good wtf, Tanaka Appreciation Fic, Volleygays, tananoya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuazcldyck/pseuds/killuazcldyck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Karasuno Team - thanks to Tanaka - decide to go to karaoke together for the first time. As the evening goes on, they find themselves a little surprised by the song choices of some of their teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karasuno Love Medley

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I wrote this in a day, so it's a little rushed, but it was in the spur of the moment and I thoroughly enjoyed writing it! I hope you enjoy reading it too.  
> Second of all, I intended to make this a TanaNoya fic but the focus is more on the singing than the relationships, whoops.  
> Thirdly, if you don't know the songs, I recommend looking them up either beforehand or as you read, just so you get a feel of the song! The (x) marks are for song links, just in case. :)
> 
>  **WARNING:** Under-age drinking.
> 
> For the song references (in order that they appear in the story - please listen to them as you read the fic for more fun!):  
> [Elephant Love Medley](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ufOxJRYU738) from Moulin Rouge.  
> [Baby One More Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-u5WLJ9Yk4) by Britney Spears.  
> [Call Me Baby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWfsla_Uh80) by Exo.  
> [A Whole New World](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-kl4hJ4j48s) from Aladdin.  
> [Mambo No. 5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EK_LN3XEcnw) by Lou Bega.

Nishinoya grabbed Tanaka’s hand excitedly as they entered the karaoke room, eyes lighting up and reminding everyone of a young child on Christmas morning.

“Yo, Ryuu! This looks awesome! Thanks for booking it!” Nishinoya ran inside and started tapping away at the machine, entering about six songs by the time the rest of the team walked into the room. The low whistles of appreciation and impressed murmurs carried through the room as everyone stepped inside; Tanaka had truly outdone himself this time. The room he had booked was one of the newer karaoke rooms in a place that none of them had been to before – and it was hard to come by, too. It was spacious with a large table at the back for eating and drinking, and a sizeable dance floor in the middle of the room, with adjustable lights and other fancy bits and pieces. There was a continuous leather lounge that circled the room, and they had their very own mini-bar in their room.

“Nice one, Tanaka!” Daichi called out from the side, while Sugawara and Asahi thanked him.

“No problem! It’s really all thanks to Saeko, to be honest …” Tanaka replied. Saeko was the one who recommended this place; after all, she frequented karaoke bars and knew all the hot spots in town.

“You shoulda invited her!” Hinata shouted as he and Nishinoya examined the playlist.

“Yeah! Nee-san’s such a good singer, too!” Nishinoya agreed, looking satisfied at the playlist that he made and running over to sit down next to Tanaka.

“Next time, next time," answered Tanaka hastily.

“Wait, Noya, aren’t you singing?” asked Asahi. Nishinoya nodded, but pointed to Tanaka with a knowing look in his eye.

“Yeah, but Ryuu’s going first! Come on!” He pulled Tanaka up, and, well, who was Tanaka to deny everyone of their glorious singing? Tanaka got a microphone for both him and Nishinoya, and turned to the TV screen. _Ah_.

([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ufOxJRYU738)) “Love is a many splendid thing, love lifts us up where we belong … all you need is love,” said Tanaka, gesturing wildly to Nishinoya, who blushed on cue and put a small hand to his mouth.

“Please, don’t start that again,” replied Nishinoya softly, putting one hand on Tanaka’s shoulder. The rest of the team whooped and cheered, excited to see yet another duet from the second year idiots of Karasuno.

“ _All you need is love_ ,” Tanaka belted out, twirling Nishinoya in his arms.

“A girl has got to eat!” cried Nishinoya, stepping away from Tanaka to stare wistfully at Hinata, Kageyama, and Asahi, who were sitting together on the side of the room, eyes wide.

“ _All you need is love_ ,” serenaded Tanaka, getting down on one knee.

“She’ll end up on the street!” sighed Nishinoya, clutching his chest dramatically.

This continued for some time, as the two danced around, twirling themselves in each other's arms, leaping across the spacious stage as they sang the rest of the song together, while everyone clapped along.

“ _I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me!_ ”

“ _The only way of lovin’ me baby is to pay a lovely fee_ ,” Nishinoya sang, dancing some kind of jive around Tanaka. By the end of the song, Nishinoya had thrown himself across in Tanaka’s arms, both of them with flushed cheeks and racing hearts. Everyone applauded, and somehow in the space of four minutes, had gotten quite drunk already. Several bottles of beer were out on the table, along with some sake. The two collapsed on the lounge next to Asahi, and gratefully took the two bottles of beer that he had got for them.

([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-u5WLJ9Yk4)) “Cheers!” Tanaka and Nishinoya drank, just as Hinata stood up for _Baby One More Time_ by Britney Spears. He started singing and swaying his hips to the music, which resulted in Tanaka snorting on his beer. Kageyama guffawed in laughter, although everyone knew that he was just as bad as Hinata. Daichi, Sugawara, and Asahi all smiled politely, although their smiles looked more like grimaces as Hinata furiously attempted to dance in time to the music.

“Chikara, you gonna sing for us?” Nishinoya asked, grinning at Hinata who sounded much like a dying crow. Ennoshita shook his head, lips pursed.

“No way,” he said, looking quite terrified. Nishinoya merely shrugged in response.

“Okay, but I think you might like the next song I put up on the playlist,” he winked, making Ennoshita blush.

“Oh yeah, Ennoshita, you’re gonna rock this song, I reckon!” agreed Tanaka, knowing exactly what song Nishinoya had chosen. Ennoshita scoffed, although he couldn’t quite hide the blush. If it ever got out that he liked … well, he didn’t think he could stand it, frankly. Hinata finished with a dramatic, “ _Hit me baby one more time!_ ” to another round of applause before the next song came onto the screen and everyone hushed immediately, looking confused.

([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWfsla_Uh80)) A gorgeous Korean boy appeared, sporting some blue headphones in a sports car, and Ennoshita felt himself blush even more. He had never felt so embarrassed in his life, but he wasn’t so sober that he was going to stop himself from singing.

“ _Call me baby_ ,

 _I georineun wanjeon nalliya **[1]**_ ,” Ennoshita broke out into Korean, mimicking the movements and lyrics perfectly to the music video. Although no one else could understand him, they could all feel how much he was enjoying this, and how well he knew this song. Asahi clapped enthusiastically, and Hinata let out a “Wow, holy shit,” before cheering Ennoshita on.

“Well done,” murmured Tanaka to Nishinoya as they watched Ennoshita, who was lost in his own world, rapping, singing, and dancing to Exo’s _Call Me Baby_. Everyone was rapt in his performance, captivated by his perfectly executed movements. Tanaka and Nishinoya had suspected that Ennoshita could sing, but never in their wildest imaginations did they think that he could dance just as well.

Last week, Tanaka and Nishinoya had borrowed Ennoshita’s phone to take selfies, and discovered that his entire iTunes library was filled with K-Pop, primarily by a lot of boy bands such as Exo and BigBang. That was when Nishinoya _demanded_ that they _must_ go to karaoke together and they’ll _make_ Ennoshita sing K-pop, and Tanaka remembered Saeko mentioning how great this place was; and so, a perfect plan fell into place. Finding the kind of music Tsukishima liked was harder – he wouldn’t dare let Nishinoya or Tanaka go near his phone for that matter, so they cornered Yamaguchi after practice.

Ennoshita finished his song, leaving Tanaka and Nishinoya in a standing ovation as they howled and whooped along with the rest of the team.

“Chikara! That was _awesome_ ,” praised Nishinoya, slapping Ennoshita on the back as he sat back down. Although still slightly mortified at what he had done, Ennoshita couldn’t help but feel a little proud of himself as well.

“Thanks,” he smiled modestly, and Tanaka, already finishing his bottle of beer, leaned over and held Ennoshita’s face with his hands, gazing at the other boy in the eyes.

“That,” Tanaka gave Ennoshita a huge kiss on the forehead, “was fucking _beautiful_.” Ennoshita turned bright red at this, looking even more adorable than before.

“Right! The next song is for … drumroll please …” Tanaka turned to the screen while Nishinoya and Hinata attempted to drumroll but ended up sounding like people slapping their hands on wood in a highly off-beat manner. Tanaka passed the microphone to Tsukishima, who glared at the microphone as if it had said something insulting to him, but when he heard the music, his eyes softened, and he begrudgingly took the mike from Tanaka once Yamaguchi nudged him to do so.

([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-kl4hJ4j48s)) “ _I can show you the world_ ,” Tsukishima began softly, ignoring the gasps and “ _Oh my GOD_ ”s that carried around the room. His voice was light and mellow, almost too perfect for the role of a charming Disney prince. Tanaka and Nishinoya stared at each other with dropped jaws, trying to take it all in. Yamaguchi _had_ mentioned that Tsukishima liked Disney, and in particular _Aladdin_ , but they didn’t think he’d actually _sing_ the song!

“ _… Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?_ ” The room fell silent; contrary to Ennoshita’s upbeat, concert-like performance, this was more of a romantic serenade, and everyone fell in love with Tsukishima Kei in this very moment. He closed his eyes when he sang, body swaying only slightly to the rhythmical music. Yamaguchi gave a subtle thumbs up to Tanaka and Nishinoya, both who were too mesmerised by Tsukishima’s voice to notice.

“ _A whole new world,_

_A new fantastic point of view,_

_No one to tell us no, or where to go_

_Or say we’re only dreaming_ ,” Tsukishima then glanced to Yamaguchi, who gulped but shakily took the microphone from the table.

“ _A wh-whole new w-world …_ ” Yamaguchi began, his voice quiet and trembling, but with an uncanny falsetto tone to match Princess Jasmine. The two sang together, smoothly and in harmony, and when they finished, Tanaka stood up and declared that more karaoke nights were in order. Everyone agreed whole-heartedly, even Tsukishima, who merely nodded curtly and didn’t disagree.

The evening progressed, with more and more surprises shocking everyone throughout the night. They recently discovered that Yamaguchi had a _thing_ for idol groups and songs – AKB48, Muse (technically, μ’s); you name it, he could sing it – and Asahi astonished everyone when he let down his hair to rock to AC/DC. Daichi sang an old song by Eric Clapton, and Sugawara seemed to have a knack for pop music, belting out sublime tones to Adele and One Direction. Narita and Kinoshita, although they had remained quiet for most of the night by merely passing judgement on others, joined in for a whole group chorus of _Bohemian Rhapsody_. Tanaka was feeling well and truly drunk by now; his whole body was buzzing with excitement from tonight’s events. He felt warm and happy; happy that he was with the people he loved, and happy that everyone was having a marvellous time.

“Ryuu-chan, this is for you,” gushed Nishinoya, pointing to the screen. Tanaka glanced at the screen and cracked a grin, unable to help himself. Of course. He grabbed the microphone, and strutted around the room as he started to sing.

([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EK_LN3XEcnw)) “ _A one, two, three, four, five,_

 _Everybody in the car so come on let’s ride_ ,” Tanaka started _Mambo No. 5_ , much to the delight of everyone else. As he sang, he thought of something that would make the lyrics a little more fun when it got to the chorus.

“ _A little bit of Hinata in my life,_ ” Tanaka belted, leaving Hinata in shrieks of hysterics.

“ _A little bit of Kageyama by my side,_ ” Kageyama’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, blushing furiously.

“ _A little bit of Yamaguchi’s all I need,_

_A little bit of Suga is what I see,_

_A little bit of Chikara in the sun,_

_A little bit of Tsukki all night long_

_A little bit of Asahi here I am_

_A little bit of Yuu makes me your man!_ " The reactions from everyone thrilled Tanaka to no end. For each individual name, he’d point to the corresponding person, who either smiled or blushed in response. For the next chorus, he changed the lyrics to include Daichi, Narita and Kinoshita too, but the one thing that remained consistent was the final line of the chorus, “ _A little bit of Yuu makes me your man_ ”. Every time he sang this part, he locked eyes with Nishinoya, whose entire face lit up and a beautiful blush appeared on his cheeks. Tanaka never called Nishinoya by his given name, and what was more, something about the way Yuu’s eyes sparkled whenever Tanaka sang this part made him want to keep Yuu included in all three chorus rounds.

“ _I do all I do,_

_To fall in love with a guy like you,_

_You can’t run and you can’t hide,_

_You and me gonna touch the sky …_

_Mambo No. 5, oh!_ ” Tanaka finished, finger-gunning Yuu at the end of the song who pretended to faint.

“Ryuu! You are such a _man_ ,” raved Yuu, leaping over the table to hug his best friend. With staged tears in his eyes, Yuu leaned forward and kissed Tanaka on the lips, pulling him close. “That was beautiful. _You’re_ beautiful.”

“Ngargh” was all Tanaka could say, feeling quite light-headed all of a sudden – and he was sure it wasn’t from the alcohol.

“I love you, Ryuu. We all love you. But I love you _especially_ ,” emphasised Yuu, before he leaned in for another kiss. Although both of them were a little intoxicated, and although Tanaka knew he would probably have to sit down and talk with him soon, for now he relished everything that was happening, and kissed Yuu back, feeling utterly lost in the moment.

* * *

 

[1] Translated: "This street is completely crazy"; ‘Call Me Baby’ lyrics from <http://colorcodedlyrics.com/2015/03/exo-call-me-baby>


End file.
